The miracle of love
by yurixwolfram
Summary: Wolfram,Yuri and Murata go out for a walk and unexpected foe arrives and something bad happens to the maou, someone is the to save him


The miracle of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own nor did I make KKM I just like it enough to make stories.

Yuri, Wolfram and the others decided to stay on earth for a little rest after all their work in Shin Makoku was done, but they know that work will pile up when they are gone, so Günter stayed to organize things. One day Conrad and Gwendal went with Yuri's mother to the supermarket to buy groceries (she forced them).

Yuri and Wolfram were left alone, so they decided to go to the park with Murata. At the park Yuri was waving to some of his girl classmates who where there too. "Henna choko! I am your fiancé you're not supposed to be looking at someone else!" "Wolfram not here" Yuri whispered "But it's true!" Wolfram stood up looking at him angrily. "But I was just waving to my—""To your what?!" "Okay, okay sorry" Yuri said.

Suddenly two guys came in strange outfits they know they saw them before but… "Oh no! Their from Big Shimoran!" Murata exclaimed. "How did guys from Big Shimoran get here?!" Yuri said "I don't know but I think their not here to be friends with us" Murata said. "We'll kill you right here and now maou, but we'll save you for last, we'll start of with your two little friends here" "Not here" "We'll start with Blondie". They got ready to fire. "WOLFRAM!" Yuri covered Wolfram…BANG. Yuri collapsed on the floor. "SHIBUYA!" "YURI!" "How could you…you bastards" Wolfram shouted. "What are you going to do goldilocks you demons are powerless here without your maou". The soldiers from Big Shimoran didn't know Wolfram was carrying his sword, with so much anger and pain he took the lives of the two soldiers. "Shibuya wake up. SHIBUYA!" "YURI!" Wolfram ran to where Yuri and Murata were. "Yuri…" "Let's bring him to the hospital" Murata said. Wolfram just stood still staring at Yuri.

They rushed Yuri to the Emergency Room and quickly asked for a doctor. "What happened here?" "He got shot with a gun." "We'll this shot doesn't look familiar to me. What type of gun did the person use?" "um…It was a low-tech gun so maybe you haven't seen it" "Who cares what sort of gun they used, we're here because he was shot, and not to learn about guns!" The doctor checked Yuri's wound. "It's fatal; he got hit in his heart. I am sad to say it but we might not be able to save your friend." "No…no…no!!!" "Unless we get that bullet or whatever was loaded into that gun we might not be able to save your friend anymore." "Do anything Doc, just save Shibuya" "Yuri…Yuri…Yuri!" "Doctor you have to do all you can to save him" Wolfram said holding Yuri's hand tightly. "I'll do my best." The doctor did the operation and was able to take the bullet or whatever out but… "I am sorry we did all we can but—""YURI!" Wolfram ran into the room and held Yuri's hand. "I am not of use to you now, I can't heal you here, and I can't do anything to help you, but even so…" Wolfram breathed deeply "Don't leave me please…Yuri…" Silence then befell the room as they all stared at the bed where Yuri lay. "Yuri… I wasn't able to tell you how I feel. I am to late now, but please Yuri wake up, I want to be with you. Please don't leave me now… I…I…I love you, Yuri!" "ANSWER ME, HENNA CHOKO!" beeeeeeeeeeep (flat line) "SHIBUYA!" "YURI! I always want to be with you forever. I want to live the rest of my life with you… please Yuri…" "HENNA CHOKO!" Wolfram could not hold in what he was feeling… A tear dropped softly on Yuri's wounded heart. beep beep beep(line is moving again) "Yuri… thank goodness" "WOLFRAM!" "Huh? Conrad when did you get here?" "Thank you for saving Yuri" "I have to do all I can as his servant… and his fiancé" "Wolfram… you really do love Heika don't you." "Yes, I do" Wolfram said holding Yuri's hand. "Thank you for saving Yu-chan, Wol-chan." "Hahaue…Thank you". "I love you Yuri…no matter how wimpy you are" "Ugh…Don't call me Henna choko…" "Yuri! Your awake?! Oh YURI!" Wolfram hugged him tightly. "Yuri I was going to say something to you but—" "What is it" "I…I…I…" "I know" "You heard me?" "No I knew for a long time now I just didn't want to tell you cause I was still thinking of a reply to that and you know what I know my answer" gulp "I love you to Wolfram you saved me with your love and proofed you didn't need magic to do so" Wolfram blushed profusely. "Oh! How cute just like in a fairy tale" "HAHAUE!" Yuri and Wolfram said.

OWARI (THE END)

…But it's not the end for Yuuram♥♥♥

Was it okay Iam not good at this yet. Flames accepted I'll take it with a strong heart to know everyone makes mistakes. Flames make me a better and stronger person anyway so keep 'em comming. )


End file.
